The Movie Date
by tarexpanda
Summary: Rukia goes on a date, but Ichigo isn't too happy about it..


**A/N:** this is my first attempt at any fic.. please rr, all comments/criticisms welcomed

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (but if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be a couple.. keke)

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was walking down the street alone when he saw Asano running towards him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

With tears streaming down his face, Asano pouted. "Ichigo is too cold to his friend"

Stone-faced, Ichigo just glared at him.

Asano quickly stopped and put a smile on his face. "Okay, I'll get to my point. Are you dating Kuchiki-san?"

"Wh-what? NO!" Ichigo shouted out the last part so violently that Asano backed away slowly.

"Um, good, because we're going on a date today," Asano flashed him the victory sign but dropped it quickly when he saw the deadly look in Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo felt his eye twitching, but he said nothing and just charged passed Asano to find Rukia.

* * *

He found her when he walked into his room.

When he came in Rukia didn't bother to look up from her comic book. "Oh, you're here."

"Yes, I would be. Considering this is MY room" Ichigo glared at her and layed down on his bed.

She just shrugged and continued reading.

Ichigo pulled out a text book and tried to study, but he found his eyes continually wandering back to Rukia.

Without taking her eyes off her book Rukia suddenly threw a pillow across the room and hit him on the head. "If you have something to say, say it," she said coolly.

Trying to sound casual he scratched his head and stared at the floor. "I heard you were going out tonight. With Asano. Just the two of you.."

She put down her book and sat up cheerfully. "He said there was a moo-vee! What kind of festival is that?"

"You-don't-even-know-what-that-is-and-you're-going-out-with-that-goodfornothingwomanizer- " He muttered on under his breath and he felt his eye start twitching again.

"Oh, I have to go!" She threw her book down and jumped into the closet. When she emerged in another one of Yuzu's dresses that she had 'borrowed' Ichigo gave her such a hard stare that she felt suddenly very self-conscious. _Did I put the dress on backward again, _she wondered, as she looked herself up and down again. Seeing nothing wrong, she got angry and pointed her finger at him. "You! Why do you keep on staring? It's not on backwards!"

He stood up suddenly and crossed his arms as he muttered under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you. If you're making fun of me again say it to my face!" Rukia was now fuming as she went and stood directly in front of him, getting ready for a fight.

"I SAID IT'S TOO SHORT!" Ichigo roared in her face and pointed at her dress. He calmed himself down and flung his jacket, draping it over her face. "You look ridiculous in that dress, its too small for you. Tie this around your waist, or you're dead." he growled as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Asano stood next to Rukia as they walked into the theatre. As they sat in their seats he glanced at her and smiled nervously.

Rukia looked around confused. _Why are all the lights off?_

When the movie was about to start, they heard a familiar voice call out happily "Well, who do we have here?"

They turned their heads and found Ichigo's face in between them.

Asano jumped out of his chair in fright. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

Ichigo smiled creepily, "I just came to watch a movie with Orihime. You guys were here too? What a coincidence.."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and Inoue smiled to them. "Ohayo Keigo-kun, Kuchiki-kun"

_It's not much of a coincidence_, Inoue thought, _he checked every single other theatre before we finally came here.._

The movie started, but it took a while for Rukia to get used to it. _Why are there people on the wall? What kind of demon art is this? _Soon, she became so enthralled by the screen she became oblivious to everything around her.

As Asano unwrapped a straw to put into Rukia's drink, it was suddenly snatched out of his hand. Ichigo stuck the straw in the drink and handed it to her. Throughout the rest of the movie, every time Asano moved a little closer to her or tried to say something to her, Ichigo would lean forward and put his head between them again.

Towards the end of the movie Asano stretched and put his arm behind Rukia's seat and inched his hand forward to her shoulder.

Ichigo's leg suddenly went out and kicked Asano's arm.

"Oops, sorry. My leg just slipped." Ichigo smirked as Asano rubbed his hurt arm and pouted. He kept his arm to himself for the rest of the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended the four of them stood out on the street.

"Asano, you take Orihime home. I'll go with Ru- Kuchiki-san."

Asano was about to object, but the prospect of walking the well-endowed Inoue home changed his mind.

"OK! Let's go!" With a smile on his face and his eyes on her chest Asano grabbed Inoue's hand and ran off happily.

When Ichigo and Rukia were walking home he turned to her.

"So, did you have a good date?"

"Date?"

"You know, going out with someone else, just the two of you"

Rukia knit her eyebrows and thought about it. "You mean, like you and Inoue?"

At a loss for words, Ichigo stopped walking and put his hands in his pocket. "Rukia"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him and their eyes locked.

"Don't go anywhere alone, with someone.. other than me"

"…" Rukia couldn't think of how to respond. They stood there looking at each other, and for once understanding each other, in a moment that seemed to last forever.

The silence was broken when he poked her head with his finger. "Idiot! What was I supposed to do if you go out and there's a hollow?" He stormed passed her charged down the street.

She paused for a second as she watched his back.

He turned around and glared at her "Why did you stop walking? Geez, so slow.."

She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow "Slow? Stupid human, I'll show you who's slow.." And as she ran to catch up to him, she smiled.


End file.
